Knightroid
Knightroid is a chimera who commands the assault force in Grand Noah in Chapter 3. She is armed with a giant lance for combat and a whip for pleasure attacks. Personality As a knight, Knightroid is very honorable. She is a stalwart follower of Arc-En-Ciel, and states that conflict is the point of her creation. She dislikes the use of pleasure attacks, only using it as a backup solution when her lance attacks fail. However, she is contemptuous towards the weak and thoroughly humiliates those she deems unworthy (such as Luka, if he loses to her). Lamiaroid seems to have an ongoing rivalry with Knightroid, feeling that she is superior when she lost to Luka. Biography Knightroid kidnaps the Grand Noah Queen and other civilians, taking them to the Colosseum and restraining them with magic handcuffs. She leaves a note in the queen's chambers, demanding that Luka fight her on his own. After Luka defeats Lamiaroid, he finds the note and heads to the Colosseum. After a long battle, Knightroid is defeated, and feels herself to be a failure compared to Arc-En-Ciel before being sealed. The civilians jump up and cheer as the magic in their handcuffs fade. One month after Goddess Ilias's defeat and the surrender of all her forces, Knightroid appears as a regular in the colosseum and wishes to fight Luka again, but is dismayed with the demise of Arc-En-Ciel. Monsterpedia Entry “A mass production version of the Next Doll Arc-En-Ciel created by Promestein. Though her combat abilities are high even for a Chimeric Monster, she still doesn’t compare to Arc-En-Ciel. Even though she was a simplified version of Arc-En-Ciel, the production costs were too huge to make more than one of her. Her main weapons include her huge spear, and a biological whip in her left hand. In addition, she is well trained in sexual skills, in order to pin any soldier that tries to fight against her. Created as a soldier in mind, she has a deep respect for Chivalry, and looks up to Arc-En-Ciel. On the other hand, she feels extreme contempt for the weak, and is said to thoroughly humiliate anyone she deems unworthy.” Attacks *Attack: Normal attack described as “Knightroid attacks”. *Galeforce Decapitation: Physical attack. *Fire Spirit Summon: Causes all attacks to hit three times. Lasts 4 turns. *Conflagrating Decapitation: Powerful attack used after Fire Spirit Summon. Oral Drills: Normal attack. Deals three hits if Gigamander is summoned. Chivalric Spear Rub: Normal attack. Deals three hits if Gigamander is summoned. Chivalric Spear Handling: Normal attack. Deals three hits if Gigamander is summoned. Chivalric Whip: Normal attack that damages three times. Deals six hits if Gigamander is summoned. Knightly Breast Force: Binded attack. Knightly Breast Milking: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Is only used if Struggle is used without Gnome up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Immediately start off with Daystar then use Serene Mind. She has the ability to summon Gigamander to bolster her attack power, which is why Serene Mind is used here. At 2/3rds health, she will expose her breasts and use sexual attacks, causing her attacks to hit a bit more often, so at this point it is best to play defensively. Alice is not present here. If Luka submits to her attacks, she rapes and kisses him in front of all of the imprisoned women in the Colosseum. Once depleted of his energy, the Knightroid kills everyone (except for two survivors). Evaluation “Defeated by a man made monster, right in public view? How did you like being a public spectacle? Perhaps you need a ring name… How does Luka Magnum sound? The first half of the battle is primarily physical in nature. If you challenge her head on, you’ll lose in no time. But if you use your serene state, you should be able to avoid most attacks. Save your SP for later as you slowly chip away at her health for the first half. In addition, you won’t have any issue if she uses a fire spirit, as serene state is water based. The problem arise in the second half, where she uses pleasure attacks. If she binds you without Gnome, your defeat is assured. But if she summons a fire spirit again, you will need to go back to a serene state to survive. Now go, Luka Magnum. Defeat that foolish Knight in full view of the public.” Gallery Knightroid Ready.jpg|An imminent battle Knightroid_Decapitation.png|Knightroid using Galeforce Decapitation or Conflagrating Decapitation Knightroid 001.jpg|Knightroid exposing her breasts and resorting to pleasure attacks Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Artificial Category:Bosses Category:Chimeras Category:Grand Noah Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters